Gold Rush
by KimberlyCullenPotter123
Summary: James Messes up and has to show Lily he really loves her. Song Fic


NO COPYRIGHT INTENED AND TO GET THE FULL IDEA AND FEELING OF THIS FANFIC PLEASE LISTEN TO ED SHEERANS GOLD RUSH ! :D xxx

Sitting in the library, doing work, can you actually believe that yeah I can't either, my best pal Sirius black was encouraging me to drop my work and practise some pranks with him on the unsuspecting Slytherins.

"Come' on you have to do this prongs" Sirius tried for the fourth time in the last five minutes.

"Pads please this is the only thing Lily has ever trusted me to do and she needs to know she can trust me!" I tried to tell Sirius desperately.

"You know you want to come instead of doing school work for the know it all" And he was right I did want to, I mean come on who wants to be sitting in the library doing stupid school work when I could be out having fun?

"I know but seriously I need to get this done, I mean really we had to have the project I know nothing about" I said completely exasperated.

"Please Please Please Prongs come along, you can do that once were done think about it you're gonna' leave me all alone tormenting Slytherins for something the ging' asked you to do" When said like that how could I refuse?

"Ok fine ill come" I grinned completely unaware that a certain redhead was watching my decision making with a hurt frown on her face.

The next day lily completely blanked me, it was suddenly back to the time we were in second year and I first tripped her up after she declined my inviting to Hogshead that weekend.

"Lily what is your problem" I asked as a grab hold of her arm and refuse to let go despite her obvious tugging to thwart my attempts.

"You POTTER" ouch. Emphasis on my last name which she hasn't called me since the start of the year when we were partnered for transfiguration and I helped her up after she fell "you say you want to be with me but you never prove it … I knew you wouldn't take this project seriously ! Look I don't know who you have a bet with but I will never go out with you and especially when you let your friends insult me all the time" she finished her speech with tears in her eyes.

It was weird id never thought that the nicknames my friends call her actually hurt her and now all of a sudden I felt I needed to prove I was in love with her.

THREE WEEKS LATER!

"Ok you know what you're doing right?" I asked again, now slightly panicked about my idea wondering if she'd believe me now.

"YES MATE GO ALREADY" Sirius and Remus shouted simultaneously.

*** Ed Sheeran – Gold Rush ***

I found lily sitting with her friends at the middle of the Gryffindor table, as a started walking towards her I could feel the stairs on my back, which got worse when music suddenly came out of invisible speakers, I calmly stood in front of lily and pulled her to her feet looking like she desperately wanted to escape, I don't actually to this day know what stopped her, maybe the look in my eyes or the way I gently held her hands in mine.

And so while looking in her eyes to make sure she understood completely what I was trying to tell her.

Smoke alarm went off at 9  
>I woke up, wiped the sleep out of my eyes<br>She left a note "I'll be back in 5"  
>Well, I'm still waiting for that moment to arrive, hey<br>I was told to put my job in front of you  
>But it won't hold me like you do<p>

But I do it for the love  
>Waiting on the gold rush<br>Keep it on the edge  
>Smoking on a roll up<br>When I see my friends  
>All they say is hold up<br>And remember the time  
>When we were in school<br>Listening to grown-ups  
>Didn't learn a thing<br>But then again you know what  
>You know how to sing<br>But you don't know anything  
>Other than that<p>

So maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>Maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>Maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>And maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>You want to be loved

I never told her that I liked  
>The way she dances slightly out of time<br>And pretends she knows the words  
>To a song she's never heard<br>But I tell her all the time, hey  
>I was told to put my job in front of you<br>But it won't hold me like you do

But I do it for the love  
>Waiting on the gold rush<br>Keep it on the edge  
>Smoking on a roll up<br>When I see my friends  
>All they say is hold up<br>And remember the time  
>When we were in school<br>Listening to grown-ups  
>Didn't learn a thing<br>But then again you know what  
>You know how to sing<br>But you don't know anything  
>Other than that<p>

So maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>Maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>Maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>And maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>You want to be loved  
>Hey<p>

But I do it for the love  
>Waiting on the gold rush<br>Keep it on the edge  
>Smoking on a roll up<br>When I see my friends  
>All they say is hold up<br>And remember the time  
>When we were in school<br>Listening to grown-ups  
>Didn't learn a thing<br>But then again you know what  
>You know how to sing<br>But you don't know anything  
>Other than that<p>

So maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>Maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>Maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>And maybe you should learn to love her  
>Like, like the way<br>You want to be loved

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I all I could think was well this is finally it, the final goodbye or get lost potter whichever came first.

But the way she was looking at me was different when then out of nowhere I was surrounded by her and only her, kissing me, hugging me like her life depended on it.

Then she pulled back and looked at me, like really looked at me, kind of like she was doing a difficult math problem in her head, then she tilted her head to the side and said

"Yes"

And with that one word Lily and I had our happily ever after, the biggest gold rush of them all.

PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM! :D xxx


End file.
